


瞎翻03 上

by mukaQ



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaQ/pseuds/mukaQ
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	瞎翻03 上

宿り、運ぶ、その道へ

经过了很长很长的时间，我们终于可以自然的跟对方相处了……我本是这样以为。  
第一次跟他单独出去吃了饭。  
老实说真的蛮紧张的，但意外的没有很拘谨别扭，倒像是经常一起约饭的感觉让我松了口气。  
跟他待在一起感觉也挺舒服的，果然我们还是合得来。  
虽说迟了些，但也终于是关系熟络了起来，出去小酌的次数也变多了。

我们去了一家居酒屋。毕竟也是艺人，便找了一家有单间可以独处的，稍微有那么点贵的店。  
和第一次跟大学同学出去喝酒的平价连锁店不同，这家的菜单都是毛笔写的，酒也尽是些味道醇烈的好酒，一下子被拉高的格调让我不禁感慨到我们都长大了呀，心境顿时也复杂了起来。

我们在那里聊了工作，还有以前的往事。  
后来不过度深入的恋爱话题也成了常谈。  
彼此的女朋友无论是过去的还是现任都完全不知晓，所以都是凭着对于对方的那点印象在相互打趣，还挺新鲜有意思的。  
果然中岛也是个男人啊。王子也是有性欲的啊。聊着聊着不由得发出了不少感叹。

中岛也对我正在交往的女孩子很感兴趣，问个不停。  
也不知道为什么，他微张开的嘴唇泛着水润的光泽，露出两颗被夸作是萌点的门牙，一脸无辜的瞪着眼睛打听我的各种恋爱小事。怎么看怎么色气。  
杂志的摄像师这会儿要是看到了，肯定很想把这样的他拍下来吧。

你女朋友是什么样的女生啊？  
一般多久见一次？  
约会会去哪里？  
住你家的时候会给你做饭吗？

这些绝对不会被刊载在偶像杂志上的问题被他犹如访谈般接连抛出，我也喝多了嘴巴不受控制，问什么都老老实实回答了。  
没有少女漫画那样的甜甜蜜蜜，更不像少年漫画那种纯粹的感情。  
不过就是普通的20多岁的男人的恋爱罢了。  
非要说的话，就是顺其自然交往的惰性，混杂着性欲再加上些说不清道不明的恋爱心情交织在一起的感情吧。  
有时候也会不想见她，但有时也会甚至连前戏都嫌麻烦的疯狂想做爱，听她美名其曰谈心实际上都是抱怨的话题也会有觉得无聊不想理睬的时候。  
但我觉得这就是一般情况下的我，或者说是大部分人所选择的恋爱吧。

“那如果你女朋友大半夜的说想见你了怎么办”？  
中岛晃着手中的玻璃杯，冰块在杯中舞蹈碰撞发出清脆的声响。  
这杯子感觉挺贵的啊，是巴卡拉家的吗？我只知道这个牌子的玻璃呢。明明刚进店开始喝酒的时候还聊了这样的话题小心翼翼的抱着杯子喝酒，这会儿的中岛仿佛拿了一个廉价酒杯一般单手抓着。  
虽然确实不会这么容易就弄碎啦，但中岛一这么随意拿着我就忍不住心一紧地担心。  
不知道是今晚的第几杯梅酒，回过神来时也已经半杯下肚了。

“嗯……看工作忙不忙吧。”  
“可是无论如何就是想见风磨嘛！她如果这么哭着说呢？”  
“……哭了的话应该就会去找她吧。”  
“你还是老样子啊，对眼泪没有办法。”

中岛话里带着笑意，一边拿过酒杯抿了一口。  
明明眼圈都已经红透了，还要逞强继续喝下去。这么看来，其实我们的酒量真的不行啊。

“中岛你呢？”  
“嗯？我不会去的。”  
“你这些时候是真的很冷淡啊。”  
“话说一般为我考虑一下的话也不会深夜跟我说什么想见我吧。她真这么说我可能会被吓到。”

经常被说是王子的中岛实际上是个蛮冷淡的人。  
比起他反而我更宠女生些，更容易上道，女生来看可能也更好掌控吧。虽然很不想承认就是了。

“……感觉你有点大男子主义啊。”  
“我也想啊，但看看我父母这个相处模式感觉有点难。”  
“是吧，我家也是完全老妈说了算。老妈心情好才能家和万事兴，像我妹妹这种，随时倒戈出卖我弟。”  
“哈哈，菊池家的弟弟妹妹真的好有趣，你可以写本书了！”

盘子里还剩最后一串烤鸡肉串，中岛自然地伸出了手。  
这种在居酒屋常见的“最后一串该谁吃“的争论基本不怎么会发生在我们身上。  
基本都是被中岛吃掉就是了。嘛，他是独生子嘛，对此我也没什么想法让着他就是了。  
我是家里的长子，弟弟妹妹和我年纪又差了很多，在一老早就脱离了家中食物争夺战的我看来，中岛这样像小孩子的一面也很可爱。  
不过这话要是说出了口他肯定会闹起别扭，而且今后会万分注意的改掉这点，我也干脆就不说了。

“那如果是我叫你呢？我跟你说现在就想见你，你怎么办？“  
“菊池你叫我？那我肯定马上去啊。“  
“哈？“  
“搞什么啊，你先问的结果给我这么个反应？“  
“……不是，就被你秒答吓到了。“

中岛大口咬着鸡肉串，一边歪起头问我。  
嘴边沾上了甜辣的酱汁，他拿手指抹掉，放进嘴里舔了舔。

“菊池你叫我出去的话肯定是相当不得了的大事了，就算是在地球的另一边我也会马上赶过来的。“  
“……你这话说的，都有点打动我了。“  
“为什么？这不是理所应当的吗？“

仿佛一加一就应该等于二，我的年龄就该是二十四岁，我永远都比中岛小一岁这些理所应当的事实一样，中岛理所应当地开口这样说道。  
内心深处不可思议般地被他点燃了火，如果这会儿扔点引燃物质进去，也许都能搞出野营的篝火了。

“菊池你也要来啊，如果我叫你的话。“  
“好。“  
“就算跟女朋友在一起，也要来找我。“

中岛放下了酒杯，水珠沿着杯壁静静滑落到桌上。深棕色的木质纹理透过水滴折射出淡淡的光，我盯着桌面，若无其事般地点了点头。

第一次一起吃饭的时候，自然是向团员和经纪人们作了汇报，甚至还通过地上波昭告了全世界。不过之后接连而来的第二次第三次约饭，也就没有必要再跟别人讲了。  
跟中岛吃饭这件事，成了只有我俩知道的秘密。

“两个人吃火锅还挺好玩的。”  
“荞麦面涮锅啦。”  
“日本传统文化现在也紧跟潮流了呢。”

中岛边说边掏出手机拍了照，我看了一眼他熟练的操作，低头夹了块煮得软烂的白菜。  
和餐，中华料理，海鲜，烤鸡肉串，创意和餐。  
常见的餐馆几乎去了个遍，我俩的饭局逐渐走向了奇怪的方向。

“菊池你给人的感觉蛮S的欸，做爱的时候也这样吗？”  
“诶？这是吃荞麦的时候该聊的话题吗？”  
“只是有点在意嘛。”

我挑着一夹面条放进滚烫的昆布高汤里涮了涮，拿到了嘴边。  
一口吸掉了面条细细咀嚼，竟也认真的思考了起来。

“也不会做什么很极端的事情吧~就很普通。”  
“但是你看着就是技术很好的样子啊。”  
“说什么啦，别这样我会不好意思的。”

故意鼓起嘴摆出一脸得意的样子，连鼻孔都放大了些。中岛看着我，拍手大笑了起来。  
然后他也夹起面条放进嘴里，咀嚼时松鼠一般的两颊鼓鼓的，接着开口继续说道。

“我要是女孩子的话都想跟你睡一觉。”  
“是吗？但是这种一夜情啊炮友什么的我不可以。”  
“啊这样？有点意外。”  
“牵扯太多很麻烦的，倒不如靠着左手兄弟忍耐一下。”

我把手伸向他，像是接下来就要开始手术的医生一样展示着动起了手指，他笑骂我“笨蛋”，一把拍开了我的手。  
也不知道是不是手指色气的动作哪里激发了中岛奇怪的开关，他盯着我的指间，眼神逐渐迷离的低下了头。

“身体接触是挺舒服的，但有时候我也觉得没必要非得做到最后。”  
“草食系啊你。”  
“有可能吧，中岛你这方面反倒是旺盛的那种吗？”  
“……我要是出生在平安时代的话可能早就小妾成群了吧。”

一本正经说着这番话的中岛未免过于有趣，我没忍住从喉咙深处发漏出了笑声。  
脑海里也浮现出来一副平安时代贵族扮相的中岛，更是忍不住笑了。  
他这个人啊，估计在哪个世界都是他原原本本的样子吧。

“时代不同伦理观也大不一样了呢。”  
“是啊。”  
“菊池的女朋友一定很幸福吧。”  
“干嘛，突然说这个。”  
“长得又帅又温柔，吻技和床技肯定也特别好……完全就是模范男友嘛。”

中岛垂下眼，长长的睫毛在醉酒熏红了的脸颊上投出阴影。  
不知怎么的看起来像是哭了般的样子，肯定是店里灯光过于昏暗的原因吧。

“……你喜欢你女朋友的什么地方？“

刚才的表情转瞬即逝，这会儿又恢复了往常的神色这样问道我。  
心头涌上一股说不清的违和感，我的嗓子像是被棉花塞住了一般，边思索着女友的脸庞边开口回答。

“怎么说呢，应该是在我心中综合评分很高吧。“  
“这样啊。“

懂事又温柔，饭做得很好吃，跟家人关系也很好，还挺可爱。  
也不是没有缺点，不过谈恋爱不就是双方妥协的过程吗。  
在她看来我肯定也有让她不满意的地方，不过在一起的利处远远大于了这些互相不满，所以也就一直交往了。  
当然不会像是恋爱剧里那样始终恩恩爱爱，看对方什么都好，手碰在一起都会心跳加速半天。这不过是过于夸作的幻想罢了。  
即使刚开始交往的时候也会心动不已，过了这个时期还在一起完全就是顺理成章的惰性了。不过这也就是真实的恋爱了吧。  
只要没有分手的理由，就可以这样一直交往下去。

“不过倒是不能保证可以结婚就是了。“  
“欸？菊池你不是想结吗？“  
“想结是想结的，但这种事不是我想就可以的吧？要看那时候人气怎么样，周围是个什么大环境，考虑的因素太多了……不是说想结婚就可以意气用事决定的。“  
“啊，也是啦。事务所说不行的话就结不了呢。“

在一般人身上很难遇到的情况，对于我们来说却是不能更普通的常识。  
毕竟是在做偶像这个职业，我们没有别的选择，只是身体力行的遵循着这件常识。  
虽然不知道能够理解这点的女生能有多少就是了。

“现在倒还没关系，不过等到了适婚年龄周围人都陆陆续续结婚了的话，也不知道她愿不愿意等我。嗯，我也没有把握能不能结婚的时候让她这样干等其实也很过分。“  
“……我没怎么想过结婚的事欸，毕竟还是觉得做这份工作的话结婚风险太高了。“  
“如果女方主动跟你提结婚呢？“  
“嗯……我就会想，你能不能站在我的立场替我考虑一下啊？“

中岛苦笑着拨了拨刘海，已经醉乎乎的眼睛失焦盯着远方。  
望着他的侧脸，不禁想到或许我们在为着同样的事情焦虑烦恼吧。和所谓的常理之间产生的无法忽略的隔阂。  
这和我们是否相似无关，而是无论各自走上怎样的道路，最终在岔路口也一定会相遇吧。

“……菊池的嘴唇，看起来好舒服哦。“

喝醉了的中岛一边摸着自己的下嘴唇，一边神情恍惚的低声说道，仿佛是在另一个世界一样。  
我也不知道为什么，冲着他指尖的方向也伸出了手。

“菊池？“

拇指指腹触及到的地方带着酒气的湿润，却也有些干燥起皮。  
我手指向下拨弄摩挲起他的唇瓣，粉色的口腔内壁暴露在了空气里透着水润的光亮。

“菊池，你干什么？“  
“我在犹豫，要不要亲你。“  
“为什么？“  
“不知道……或许，亲了就知道了。“

中岛迷茫的歪着头，努力想要理解我话语时迷离的瞳孔转来转去。  
桌上的食物早已消灭干净，只有看似昂贵的高级餐盘和两人份的空杯子等着被撤下收走。  
我探过身子捧住了中岛的脸。  
喝了酒的缘故，他的脸颊有些发烫。我轻抚着他的脸颊，然后凑了上去，半眯着眼在最近的距离注视他。

“我要亲你了，可以吗？“

开口问他的声音可能是我听过的自己有史以来发出的最甜腻的声音了。真是的，这是在发哪门子的情啊。  
我竟然对着眼前的这个人，我的相方，我的搭档，我无比重要的团员，产生了欲望。  
中岛的神色有些困扰，眼神躲闪又动摇，一脸欲言又止的表情可最后还是什么也没说，跟我对视了片刻之后沉默地闭上了眼。  
嘴唇相贴的瞬间，我突然意识到，那块始终拼不上的拼图碎片，终于被我找到了。

在有女友的情况下和别人接吻甚至是发生性行为，至少在我所居住的国家是绝对不可以做的事情。  
大家是怎么想的我不知道，不过对我来说这是让社会正常运行的必须遵守的规则。  
也许根据价值观和伦理观的不同，各人心里的底线也有不同。可这样的规则至少是被大众所认知的。  
这些话要是跟我以前的同学说，可能会被嘲是中二病吧。

我是属于那种所谓的道德观念和素养都蛮高的人，所以自己也会时常反思什么事情能不能做，会把欲望和风险放在天平上认真衡量。  
而且同时，也会乐于把自己归类到普通人的那类里。

中岛所想的事情我大概都能懂。  
不是因为我们的思考方式相似，反倒是我明知他的那种想法是我绝对不能理解的，可偏偏就是懂。

我和女生交往的时候，通常也说不清是好是坏，总之就先算起了累计积分。  
脸是我的菜，加2分。胸部的手感很好，加3分。太过于干涉我的事，扣2分。  
就像这样叠加，总分高的话大致就是我喜欢的类型了。  
我一直都是这么想的，也一直把这个规则视作了理所应当，就这样活到了现在。

所以仅仅因为一个吻就颠覆了我活到现在所坚持的所有原则和概念，这样的事是我从来没有设想过的。

不关乎长得合不合我胃口，身材怎么样，甚至对方都不是女性。可就是这样的对象，我不过是和他稍微越界了一点有了身体接触，竟然能让我有浑身过电般的冲击，同时却也淡然的接受了。  
就像我从来没觉得可别人都说我的手指又长又好看，又像是知道自己没有其他人上镜一样。只是接受了事实而已。  
在众多相似的拼图碎片里，其实能够和自己契合相连的只有那么一片罢了。就是他了吧，我的另一片拼图。那一刻我不禁这样想。

可我有女朋友了，中岛也说，他有正在交往的对象。  
而且他还是个男的，是我的团员，是我的伙伴。  
越细想就越有一堆否定自己的理由。  
我对于中岛，竟产生了与过去完全不同的想法。  
即使告诉自己这样是不可以的，但本能却让我难以抑制。

“哈…真的假的…“

亲完他之后中岛有些困扰的笑着眨了眨眼，嘴角逐渐变得柔和向上扬起。  
他没有指责我到底干了些什么，也没有说什么还不错之类的话故意糊弄，只是一言不发的微笑着，继续喝着剩下的酒。  
后来我们也没有再提起这件事，离开的时候中岛问我下次吃意餐怎么样，店家他来选。“好啊。“我也装出一副没事的样子，这样回应着他。  
很快地，明天就到了下次约饭的时间。

因为接了吻就要交往这种事，又不是什么从没谈过恋爱的纯情男生了。可是对象是中岛的话，过去的那些经验统计都顿时失去了意义。  
我俩至今为止的距离感，或许都是我下意识想要抗拒这份感情的自我保护吧。我甚至产生了这样的念头，奇怪的情感在心间萌芽，搞得我坐立难安。

晚上中岛发来消息告诉我店家具体的位置。  
我躺在床上辗转，点开手机屏幕时亮光照亮了漆黑的房间，打在了我的脸上。  
知道了，那就8点见咯。回复完消息后关机扔在了枕头边。

意识到喜欢的心情了之后要怎么办呢。一定不只有我遇见过这样的情况。  
虽然我曾经幻想过的对象不是中岛，是个闻名世界的歌手。可是这样的事情，不是身边人又怎么可能会真实发生。  
中岛对于我来说确实是身边的人，可倒不如去喜欢一个素未谋面的海外歌手，起码不会像现在这样一颗心完全被他扰乱。  
没想到竟然会喜欢上和自己这么近的人……仿佛命中注定一般的感觉把我搞得晕头转向。

我比约好的时间晚了10分钟到了和中岛碰头的餐厅。  
一进店就发现视线可及的地方全是女孩子，我赶紧伸手遮住了半张脸。  
到底怎么想的来这里吃饭啊……一边埋怨一边向店员报了名字，随后被带进了里面的单间。  
拉开门迎接我的便是晃动的窗帘和华丽的吊灯，中岛翘起腿坐在黑色的沙发上，还戴着墨镜。这一幕足够让我头大。

“辛苦啦。”  
“你怎么……选了这么个……”  
“这家的培根蛋酱意面超好吃的！”  
“我不是说这个……”

这家店的顾客9成都是女生，而且剩下的那1成男生应该也是陪女孩子来的。  
你为什么会知道这种可可爱爱适合发ins的店啊。仔细一想突然明白了点什么，不由得皱起了眉。  
既然他这么爱彰显自己的男子气概，那么会带他来这里的，肯定也是符合这家店顾客形象的女生吧。  
培根蛋酱意面好吃不是骗人的，他也肯定很喜欢这家店，只是一想到他第一次来这里是和那样的对象一起，瞬间对自己过于准确的直觉倒了胃口。  
轻飘飘晃动着的窗帘上不知怎么的映出了中岛那副在喜欢的女生面前耍帅时的模样，我皱了皱眉，坐到了他的对面。  
把沙发上挤满了的软绵绵的靠垫推到角落，我伸手接过了中岛递来的菜单准备点菜。  
菜单为了追求可爱故意选用的难以辨清的字体，仿佛一个个奇怪的符号砸进了我的眼里。我拿过漂着柠檬片的矿泉水喝了一口，开口问他。

“有什么好吃的吗。”

那些象形文字一般的菜名看多少遍都进不了脑子里，索性问了眼前的人。  
中岛一边翻着菜单一边喋喋不休。培根蛋酱意面、科布沙拉，还有披萨也好吃！  
行，交给你点了。我合上菜单，又打量起了周围的环境。  
中岛居然和喜欢这些的女生在交往啊，真是恶趣味。  
如果我女朋友带我来了这种地方，可能心情都会变差的。  
我也不清楚，但我一直觉得我们喜欢的女生类型也一定是完全相反的。

中岛流利地跟店员点着单，都是些听上去完全不知道会是什么的菜品，只有最后听清他说饮料要桑格利亚。  
两个大男人在这样可可爱爱氛围的单间里一起吃饭，应该还是我出生以来头一次。

“干杯。”

水果片包裹了白葡萄酒的香气，在圆润的透明波杯里翻转。我和中岛碰了杯。  
然而味道实在太甜，一口喝进去差点没喷出来。

“嗯？你怎么了？”  
“没事……就总感觉，像是跟女孩子一起来的感觉。”  
“……菊池的女朋友也喜欢这种地方吗？”

他说菊池的女朋友“也”，就像一股冰冷的空气突然灌进了我的胸口。  
明明是只有我和中岛独处的空间里，此时却充斥着第三个人的气息。

“中岛的女朋友感觉会喜欢这些呢。”  
“……会有这种印象吗？”  
“我也说不清，就隐隐约约有这种感觉。”

中岛开口正想说句什么，不凑巧店员轻声敲响了门。  
摆盘时尚的意大利菜满满当当地摆上餐桌，显然已经不是回到刚才那个话题的时机了。

“我开动了。”

培根配上半熟鸡蛋的奶油意面，放了满满虾仁和牛油果的科布沙拉，还有番茄芝士罗勒叶排布精致的披萨。  
每一道都喷发出促进食欲的迷人香气，肚子也不禁发出了叫声。  
虽然料理很美味也精致洋气适合摆拍，但对于两个男人的胃口来说分量还是少了一些。消灭掉最后一块披萨以后中岛又一次拿起了菜单。

“再点一张披萨吃得了吗？”  
“没问题。“  
“那我点了哦。”

Quattro formaggi（四味芝士披萨）。点单时还很有他个人特色的把单词说得带有英式风味。我托着下巴，看中岛在一旁点菜。  
昨天很晚才睡今天又起了个大早，有点抵挡不住困意的我闭上了眼。

“……你不喜欢这种地方吗？“  
“欸？“  
“因为之前一直都是你在预约饭店，就感觉挺过意不去的……我去过的有单间的餐厅里最好吃的就是这家了，但是仔细想想确实不是两个男人该来的地方……“

中岛抬起眼，试探着我的表情小心翼翼地开口。  
我一瞬间没能理解他到底在说什么，在脑子里反应了一会儿后连忙慌乱的挥手否定。  
这是什么男大姐人设啦，自己都没忍住暗自在心里吐了槽。真的没有不喜欢，你别多想。但还是对着中岛罕见的一个劲拼命解释。  
中岛终于像是接受了我的回答，露出放心的笑容。

“我还在想中岛你平时都去些什么地方吃饭呢，正好今天就知道了。“  
“不是，再怎么说我也不会一个人来这里吃啦！只是，我也不太清楚和别人单独约饭，还有和男性朋友出去该去哪里吃才好……”  
“那你和男生都去喝酒啊？“  
“一般的话就包店吧，或者在我家喝。“  
“这样……“

我都还没去过你家欸。  
拿过桑格利亚酒抿了一口，赶紧把差点脱口而出的这句话咽了下去。  
说起来这里面的水果能吃吗……就像是泡的梅酒里面的梅子那种？正在想着这些有的没的翻开饮料菜单的时候，店员小姐姐端着披萨进来了。我便追加了一杯啤酒。

“菊池。“  
“嗯？“

比先前多了几倍芝士的披萨滚烫滚烫的，吃起来费了不少劲。  
一口咬住饼尖芝士被拉得长长的，这时中岛突然跟我搭了话。

“你之前为什么要亲我？“  
“噗！好烫！烫死了！！“  
“呜哇你没事吧！？“

突发事态一时间不知道怎么处理，我只好用嘴唇夹着快掉下来的芝士丝，慌慌张张地去找擦手巾。  
中岛把他的擦手巾递给了我，接过来赶紧抢救擦了擦嘴。  
是不是烫红了？我担心地拿大拇指摸着嘴唇一边问他，中岛有些难为情地撇下了眉毛。

“……抱歉，是我没找对问你的时机。“  
“没事……你这语气也太平常了，我吓了一跳没反应过来。“  
“这种事不说得平常一点反而不好开口问吧？“  
“反而不好开口吗……“

舔了舔下嘴唇又拿门牙碰了下，发现已经起皮了。我担心是不是烫伤，又拿过擦手巾捂了上去。  
明明嘴唇上贴的只是个没有生命的物体，却不知怎么的忽然间联想到了之前触碰到的中岛的嘴唇。我下意识地向下躲开了他的视线。  
是啊，前段时间我们俩接吻了。  
正想着该怎么回答的时候我点的啤酒送来了，连忙接过放在嘴唇上冰敷一下。  
中岛只是眨眼，默默看着我不说话，

“嗯……那个吻啊。“  
“那个吻，是什么意思？“  
“嗯……是什么呢……“  
“你不是有女朋友吗。还是说，就只是个吻而已？“

说完中岛自己都小声地吐槽，什么叫只是个吻啊。  
我也舔了舔用牙咬住嘴唇，想要覆盖过先前被烫伤时的疼痛。

“你要这么问的话，我也很头痛……“  
“？？你什么意思……“  
“怎么说，嗯……中岛你不也一样吗，你也有女朋友啊。“

两个都有交往对象的男生接了吻，虽然不知道中岛怎么想的，但我没办法把那个吻当作毫无意义的举动。  
但是要怎么告诉他这种心情呢，现在这个状态能好好告诉他吗，我完全没有把握。  
所以我干嘛要亲他啊！

“……我可不是出生在平安时代的人。“  
“嗯？“  
“我这方面的道德观很强的，像这种事我是想要说清楚的。“  
“……我也是啊。“

劈腿是绝对不可以的。就算遇到了喜欢的人，也是要先分手再去正式的追求。  
先拖着不分手同时找下个目标这种事，都是没有自信的男人才会做的。可是侃侃而谈说着这番言论的我消失去哪了呢。  
自己是绝对不会劈腿的，可现在还是这么纠结困惑。这事明明问题在我和他一点关系都没有，却还是忍不住想要赖给他。

“被菊池亲了以后我没办法装作什么都发生。“  
“接受了的那一方也是同罪吧。你当时也没推开我啊。“

听完这话的中岛眯起了眼，凶凶地盯着我。  
这个对话怎么听都是摊牌的意思啊。我端过酒杯叹了口气。  
我很清楚这种时候的中岛是绝对不会让步的。  
可是，现在还为时尚早。用RPG游戏举例的话，我们都还在刷怪练级的阶段。

“……那等我们都单身的时候我再告诉你。“  
“什么？“  
“这才是最公平的做法。“

我直直的望着中岛，说这话时嘴唇都指不定在止不住的小幅度颤抖。  
中岛一脸不可思议的表情，慢慢点了头。

那之后不久，我就和女朋友分手了。  
面对明显冷淡了许多的我，虽然她也努力挽回了，可我确实是没办法再回心转意，所以最后好歹像个男人不窝囊，由我主动提了分手。  
对她深感愧疚的同时，也明白伤她太狠自责得不行。  
这把年纪了也不是第一次和别人交往分手了，可这么难受的分手经历还是第一次体验。  
对自己的厌恶和一直以来的信仰崩塌了的感觉……就像是踩在悬崖边缘每迈出一步都摇摇欲坠的恐惧感。

我只是单纯的怕了。  
如果中岛不愿意面对我，如果他没有给我交往这个选项，如果他选择跟我渐行渐远。  
我们现在站在同一个拐点，可是中岛究竟会做出怎么的选择……说实话我没有信心。  
我无力左右他的抉择，只能担惊受怕的暗自烦恼。  
害怕他只是一时兴起。

可我想让中岛属于我一个人，想和他一直一直在一起。  
我盼望着，期待着这天来临的幸福，同时又害怕，怕我从此再没有退路。  
或许这还是第一次如此深陷感情的漩涡吧。

但即便如此，好不容易成为了能定期约饭的关系，我找不到放他鸽子或是不约他吃饭的理由。  
“这家店怎么样？”中岛发来了链接，点开以后弹出了以前下载的美食点评app，不知怎么的心情有些烦躁。  
单手点开浏览器看了眼介绍，和之前那家比是间正常多了的居酒屋。  
看来中岛也有些在意这事啊，这么想着却总觉得哪里有些不对。想必一定是努力找了好久才挑了这家店的吧，转念间又觉得他可爱得不行，先前的烦躁瞬间烟消云散。  
知道啦。简单回复完他，我把手机揣回了兜里。

没必要躲躲藏藏的，又不是做什么坏事普通进店吃饭就行。抱着这样的想法，我和我的男性友人们外出喝酒一般都是随便找的连锁餐厅。  
但是和中岛出去喝酒的时候总是例外。为什么偏偏对上他时总会完全颠覆我的观念，我想不明白，也无解。  
非得说的话就是潜意识里觉得不可以带中岛去那种地方吧？然而又会对产生了这种想法的自己感到害怕。

中岛预约了一家有单间的中华饭店，据说海鲜很好吃。  
石头的大门乍一看完全不知道入口在哪，我推开门，打量着房间的格局一边接过擦手巾。  
和之前那家意大利面的餐厅截然不同，一点女生的气息都感觉不到。  
也许是工作上的应酬被带来这里过吧，看着就挺贵的。胡思乱想还没停下，总之先开口点了啤酒喝起来。

“抱歉，我来晚了。”  
“哦，辛苦啦。”

我先开始喝啦。晃了晃杯子给他看，不过中岛也没怎么在意的样子，摘掉了他最近相当喜欢戴的浅色墨镜。  
他家绍兴酒超好喝的。一边给我推荐，自己却点了苏打水兑的杏酒。

“都这么说了居然不点绍兴酒啊。”  
“先点这个嘛，而且我好饿。”  
“这里是点套餐的吗？”  
“套餐单点都行，你想点哪种？”  
“我也不清楚，总之交给你了。啊，我想吃螃蟹。”

那我来吧。中岛小声念道，一边拿过菜单对着送来酒水的店员点起了菜。  
其实我还挺想吃炒饭的，就是不知道这种高级饭店里有没有这么平常的东西。  
一边想着这些有的没的，又忍不住担心起来和平时一样普通相处真的好吗。  
但话又说回来，我其实也并没有打算开口挑明什么。

和中岛约饭的时候，意外地总是能有说不完的话题，很难得会冷场。  
工作上的事，自己最近身边的事，家人前辈的事。从暴露出去就完蛋的顶级秘密，到无聊到说完10个人听了第二天扭过脸10个人都会统统忘掉的琐碎小事，畅聊不尽。  
即使在这期间偶尔会有些沉默的时候，但我们毕竟一直在一起了11年，虽然不是亲友不是朋友，也不会觉得尴尬的。

中岛吃剩的东西我完全可以毫不犹豫地继续吃，中岛也丝毫不在意接下我吃过的食物。  
嘴对嘴接触了同样的东西，虽然是间接的，但这不能被称为亲吻。  
字典上写的意义的“亲吻”，我们实际上只做过那么一次，可就这一次，却把我搞得患得患失。

小酌一口中岛推荐的绍兴酒，就着榨菜再吃一勺蟹肉和生菜炒的高级炒饭。  
拜高度数的酒精所赐，这会儿中岛的脸红扑扑的，在灯光昏暗的房间里盯着我看的模样平添了几分的色气。  
Marius这小子到底还能长多高啊，胜利是不是以后都长不高了啊。聊着这些对于本人来说都是些多管闲事的无聊话题，我俩笑个不停。

“说起来我之前拍了一张Marius和胜利的合照，身高差特别明显超可爱的。”  
“哪张？给我看看~”  
“等下啊，这个。””

我把手机转向中岛，上面是一张胜利被Marius熊抱住的照片。中岛看着这张图拍手大笑了起来。  
胜利一脸不高兴的样子也好可爱啊，我也凑近了手机，这时突然震了一下，手机画面上方弹出了一条消息提醒。  
是女生的名字……准确说是不久前还在交往的那个女生发来的消息。我吓了一跳，下意识收回了手机。  
点开界面，看到她发来的客客气气的消息。  
抱歉啦突然联系你，我有对耳环忘在你家了，是朋友送我的还挺重要的，你能找个时间寄给我吗？……你方便的时候就好，麻烦你了。  
消息下面附了一张亮闪闪的耳饰的图片。这么一想她确实是戴过啊。好像是怕挂到衣服上，所以在腻歪之前专程取下来放到了床头装饰品的盒子里……吧？记忆有些模糊了。  
给你添麻烦了，抱歉。谦虚的姿态在我心里加分是很高的，同时罪恶感也涌上心头，一下子沉重了起来。  
她很好，什么问题都没有，分手的原因仅仅是因为我变心了。可她还这么顾忌我的心情，这一切的一切都变得不像我自己，让我苦不堪言。  
知道了，我会尽快寄给你的。心情万般复杂地回复给她，我把手机放到了桌上。中岛像是在等着我的动作，一脸认真地看我。

“…怎么了？”  
“女朋友？”  
“诶？嗯…怎么说…”

是前女友，已经分手了。  
或许是想起了先前那个等到我们都单身了的约定，我动了动嘴，却终是没能把这话说出口来。  
模棱两可打算混淆过去的我被他狠狠盯住。中岛像是要冷静下来般的深呼吸，随后伸手拿过了包。

“中岛？”  
“我回去了。”  
“嗯？为什么？”

中岛没有理睬我，只是一把抓过外套和包起身准备从我身旁离开。  
还好是我坐在了门边，谢天谢地。  
我本能地抓住他的手腕阻止他。

“你怎么啦。”  
“……”  
“中岛？”  
我坐着看向一言不发的中岛，他的表情让我一时心脏堵住般的难受。  
那是一副赤裸裸暴露了所有负面情感的表情。愤怒，怨恨，还有悲伤。  
面对他如此罕见的模样，我只能空张开嘴动了动，半天说不出话来。

“……总之你先坐下来吧。”

我轻拉了拉他的手腕，让他坐到了我的身旁。  
这家单间的黑色坐席很宽敞，要是放在普通的廉价居酒屋说不定这一个位置都能挤下3人。被我一把拉过的中岛没有抗拒，坐了下来。  
我在一旁看他这样，又一次开了口。  
那时的中岛，看上去一副快要哭出来的模样。

“怎么了，为什么突然就……”  
“……你还好意思问我怎么了。”  
“什么？  
“……你知道我被那个吻搞得快疯掉了吗？你有一点点考虑过我的感受吗？”

中岛边说，嘴唇一边颤抖个不停。明知他是气成了这个样子，却还是忍不住想要伸手触碰。  
如果我现在抱住你，跟你说我喜欢你，想和你在一起的话，你会有什么反应呢。  
好想告诉他，却又下不了决心，只能使劲握住拳头，指甲在手心里掐得生疼。

“……你这家伙真的太让人火大了。”  
“为什么这么说我啦……”  
“就我一个人像个笨蛋一样被玩得团团转，这算怎么回事啊真的。”

中岛叹了口气移开了视线，眼角还湿湿的，撅起嘴闹别扭的样子真的可爱到不行。

“……中岛。”  
“明明我那么……！”  
他只是长长地叹气，不知往何处发泄愤怒只好握紧了拳狠狠砸在了自己的腿上。  
然后像是过呼吸了一把吸着鼻子抽咽，强忍住泪水通红的眼睛和我对上了视线。

“我真的好嫉妒。”  
“……诶？”  
“一想到在这个世界上，存在着能够和你不需要任何理由就可以接吻可以做爱的女人，我就嫉妒得快要疯掉了。明明我们之间，仅仅是为了这么一个吻就要绞尽脑汁地找理由。”

话音落下的同时，中岛眼角滴落的透明泪珠掉在了坐一旁的我的手中。  
他没有擦掉眼泪，只是直直地，但又说不清满脸难过悲伤地望着我。  
那个被粉丝被工作人员夸赞到的帅气王子的形象此时在我面前丝毫不见踪影。  
只是普普通通会受情感左右而哭泣，会对我吐露真心。我想起了我们还很小的时候，那时我们还不是艺人，还默默无名，初相识时候的中岛，和此刻并无两样。  
我的心里也早已痛苦翻腾着，可偏偏这时不知道该说些什么才是正确答案，甚至是厌恶起了这个瞻前顾后的自己。

“中岛，其实我……”  
“嗯……”  
“……我和我女朋友分手了。”  
“诶？”  
“刚刚是她发消息来叫我把她的东西寄还给她而已……”

总算开了口，但字字句句听上去却都像是借口一样。就不能再说得简单直接一点吗，自己也难为情了起来。  
中岛听了我的话惊讶地瞪大眼睛眨了眨，呆呆地动起嘴唇问我为什么。

“因为亲了你……就跟她分手了。”

这又太简单直接了吧，他听懂了吗……  
如果你能懂我的意思，那你一定也是做了同样的选择吧。  
就当是我自我感觉良好也罢，就让我放手赌这一次吧。  
对上中岛漂亮的黑色眼眸，他眼底的惊讶毫不掩饰，下一秒眼泪大颗大颗地滚落了下来。  
看来这泪水一时间是止不住了，我捧住他的脸，手指替他轻轻抹去眼泪。  
无需任何的话语，只是注视着彼此，然后脸逐渐靠近。  
中岛闭上了眼，他长长的睫毛在眼睑下打出一片浓密的阴影。我盯着他的睫毛缓缓凑近，也闭上了眼睛。  
第二次的吻，咸咸的带有中岛眼泪的味道。

“嗯……”  
只是简单地双唇贴合，却有着迄今为止从未有过的甜美和舒适，直击大脑的愉悦让我不禁颤抖起来。  
靠着本能吻上了他，嘴唇分开时手指轻抚起中岛的颈部，只见他满脸通红地抬头望向我。  
先前的阴暗在他脸上一扫而光，取而代之的是满脸的明媚。

“菊池，我跟你说哦。”  
“嗯？”  
“我第一次主动提分手了。”  
“……诶？”  
“在那之后马上就分手了。你……应该能懂我的吧？”  
中岛半眯起眼一副挑衅的模样，但注视我的眼底里也不难解读出一丝丝的不安。  
我没有说话，只是抚摸他的脸颊，又一次贴上了嘴唇。  
第3次的亲吻之后，中岛的眼神变得迷离，垂下了视线后小声松了口气，在我的颈间撒娇般地蹭了起来。  
这下我们之间的隔阂是终于消失了啊。面对这样的距离实感一下子涌了上来，鼻头不禁有些发酸。

“呐，菊池。”  
“怎么了。”  
“这个吻，我可以当作是已经不需要任何理由的吻了吗？”

中岛一脸认真地问我。眼泪一个没忍住流了下来，我只能逊爆了的点头，嗯了一声回答他。  
TBC.


End file.
